


The Kuvasz and the Raccoon

by HybridRainbow



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic life, what am i doing rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridRainbow/pseuds/HybridRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another regular morning as Inaho's eyes cracked open, frowning slightly at the beams sunlight shining through the curtains. There was an arm loosely wrapped around him and he was surrounded by the indescribable homely smell of his lover, Harklight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kuvasz and the Raccoon

It was just another regular morning as Inaho's eyes cracked open, frowning slightly at the beams sunlight shining through the curtains. There was an arm loosely wrapped around him and he was surrounded by the indescribable homely smell of his lover, Harklight. 

 

It felt odd labeling Harklight as his lover, they barely carried out any passionate bedroom activities that stories tended to describe such as, 50 shades of Gray. However, to Inaho; Harklight was the most valued person in his life.

Each morning was cherished as it was the time of the day where they could eat together, both of them had clashing schedules as Harklight was a full time office worker and Inaho was in his final year of university. Inaho was often asleep by the time Harklight trudged through the front door after a long day at work. Perhaps this was why Harklight thought that his relationship with Inaho was falling apart.

“I think my wife doesn’t want to be with me anymore.” Harklight sighed heavily, having to buy lunch that day as Inaho had to leave early for an exam. Slaine turned and looked at him skeptically, “What makes you say that?”

“It’s a gut feeling, the type you get when you were in a loving relationship and it’s gone downhill. I think I should buy them a present and beg them to take me back.” He started searching the internet for gift ideas.

“I think that you should stop overthinking things and get back to work.” Slaine tapped his pen on the pile of papers sitting on Harklight’s desk, “Look, if she wanted to leave you don’t you think she would have found a new young successful man to sweep her away already?”

Harklight paused and stared at Slaine. Young, successful and handsome. “Mister Troyard,are you admitting that you’re sleeping with my wife?” He gasped, horrified. The only answer he got was another pile of papers landing with a loud thump on his desk.

\--

Inaho was struggling to stay awake, the words of his textbook all blurring together and he struggled to concentrate, breathing laboured. He jumped at the door to the apartment swung open and turning he saw that Harklight was home early, “Welcome home..” He murmured and tried to muster a smile when he was grabbed by the shoulders.

“We need to talk.” Harklight stated seriously, grip tightening on Inaho’s shoulders.

“We are talking?” Inaho frowned, his head felt like it was going to explode.

Oh no. There was the line. The line that all sassy wives used before they confessed that they had been cheating on their husbands this entire time. The colour drained from Harklight’s face, his grip loosened on Inaho’s shoulders in surprise and he shook his head, “I can’t believe you’d do this to me?”

Inaho was confused. He honestly had no clue what Harklight was talking about nor could he concentrate as he grew increasingly dizzy, “I’m sorry but could we have this discussion in the morning? I’m not feeling well..” He slowly got up, brushing Harklight’s hand off his shoulders and started making his way towards the bedroom when he felt a tug on his arm.

“Wait, why didn’t you tell me? I’ve always treated you kindly. If you wanted to leave me I would have let you..” Harklight choked out, throat tight, his chest hammering painfully. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking…” Inaho trailed off, falling forward and into Harklight’s arms, “I.. I don’t want to leave you…” He panted, vision fading to black.

“Inaho..” Harklight paused as his wife passed out in his arms, suddenly he noticed his flushed face, the warm of his body and the slight trembling. Caught in the train of his own thoughts, he had failed to notice Inaho was sick.

Well damn.

\--

“I apologize for all the trouble I’ve caused you tonight.. I regret that my aggressiveness has caused your fever to progress to this stage.” Harklight murmured, gently brushing Inaho’s fringe to the side and kissing his forehead. 

“No..” Inaho shook his head slowly, despite the problems it had caused, lose his usual patience and composure reaffirmed the feelings they have for each other. “I suppose I should thank you for nursing me..”

“It’s my greatest pleasure! … I want to be able to spoil you everyday..!”

“No thank you. I don’t need that kind of treatment.”

Harklight merely chuckled.

They were snug in bed, enjoying each other’s company as Inaho who’d taken his medicine, slowly drifted off to sleep in Harklight’s arms. Yes, they didn’t have the sexual activities of romantic relationships, tremendous amounts of time together nor the typical ‘I love you’. Though to Harklight and Inaho, what they had together was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a despicable adult. OTL


End file.
